Best Recommended Character Ever
This is a Tournament to see Who is The Best RC Ever isn't it amazing VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE Round 1 is Over. So yeah vote for who is better round 1 ends October 31st which is tomorrow which means no more voting after 12:00 AM 10/30 Barf Bag vs. Basketball Barf Bag Basket Ball Bell(BFDI) vs. Bomby Bell(BFDI) Bomby Book vs. Clock Book Clock Cloudy vs. David Cloudy David Dora vs. Eggy Dora Eggy Evil Leafy vs. Fanny Evil Leafy Fanny Fries Vs. Grassy Fries Grassy Marker vs. Naily Marker Naily Nickel vs. Nonexisty Nickel Nonexisty Pie vs. Pillow Pie Pillow Remote vs. Robot Flower Remote Robot Flower Roboty vs. Ruby Roboty Ruby Saw vs. Taco Saw Taco Tree vs. TV Tree TV Black Hole vs. Bottle Black Hole Bottle Puffball vs. Lightning Puffball Lightning Firey Jr. vs. Cake Firey Jr. Cake Donut vs. Gaty Donut Gaty Bracelety vs. Lollipop Bracelety Lollipop Poptart vs. Cookie Poptart Cookie Apple vs. Teddy Bear Apple Teddy Bear Magnifying Glass vs. Spikey Mervert Magnifying Glass Spikey Mervert Bell(II) Bell vs. Banana Bell Banana Guitar vs. Yin-Yang Guitar Yin-Yang Rubber Ball vs. 3DS Rubber Ball 3DS Evil Basketball vs. Lego Brick Evil Basketball Lego Brick *Ball from OO Not Rubber Ball Fromm II I made a Error Rubber Ball Milk Rubber Ball Milk Arcade Machine vs. Orb Arcade Machine Orb Doorknob vs. Meatball Doorknob Meatball Sapphire vs. Pineapple Sapphire Pineapple Pancake vs. Shamrock Pancake Shamrock Notepad vs. Toothbrush Notepad Toothbrush Big Orange Chicken vs. Walkie Talkie Big Orange Chicken Walkie Talkie Easter Egg vs. Bacon vs. Waffle Easter Egg Bacon Waffle so yeah guys should vote on everything Round 2 is Over wow this was Late... Well Whatever VOTE VOTE VOTE!!for Nonexisty) Voting Ends on November 14th I Promise this time! Balloony vs. Basketball Balloony Basketball Bell(BFDI) vs. Book Bell(BFDI) Book Cloudy vs. Eggy Cloudy Eggy Fanny vs. Grassy Fanny Grassy Naily vs. Nonexisty Naily Nonexisty Pie vs. Remote Pie Remote Ruby vs. Taco Ruby Taco TV vs. Bottle TV Bottle Lightning vs. Cake Lightning Cake Gaty vs. Lolipop Gaty Lollipop Cookie vs. Apple Cookie Apple Magnifying Glass vs. Bell(II) Magnifying Glass Bell(II) Yin-Yang vs. 3DS Yin-Yang 3DS Lego Brick vs. Milk Lego Brick Milk Arcade Machine vs. Meatball Arcade Machine Meatball Sapphire vs. Pancake Sapphire Pancake Toothbrush vs. Walkie Talkie Toothbrush Walkie Talkie Bacon vs. Waffle Bacon Waffle Round 3 Is Over Ha i kept my promise! VOTE VOTE AND VOTE SOME MORE, We didn't get much votes last time so the results were pretty Slim. Voting Ends on November 17th Balloony vs. Book Balloony Book Cloudy vs. Grassy Cloudy Grassy Nonexisty vs. Remote Nonexisty Remote Taco(BFDI) vs. TV Taco(BFDI) TV Cake vs. Gaty Cake Gaty Apple vs. Bell(II) Apple Bell(II) Yin-Yang vs. Lego Brick Yin-Yang Lego Brick Arcade Machine vs. Sapphire Arcade Machine Sapphire Walkie Talkie vs. Waffle Walkie Talkie Waffle So Yeah Vote Now! Round 4 is Over. HOW COULD YOU GUYS VOTE OUT NONEXISTY!? Well whatever VOTE VOTE Book vs. Cloudy Book Cloudy Remote vs. TV Remote TV Cake vs. Bell(II) Cake Bell(II) Yin-Yang vs. Sapphire vs. Waffle Yin-Yang Sapphire Waffle Vote guys VOTE Round 5 Is Over. VOTE VOTE VOTE THIS IS THE PENULTIMATE ROUND THE PRE-FINALE VOTE!! Voting Ends on November 22nd! Book vs. Remote Book Remote Cake vs. Yin-Yang Cake Yin-Yang FINAL ROUND!!!! YOU GUYS VOTED OUT YIN-YANG!? How Could You!!! Well Voting Ends on November 24th BE SURE TO VOTE!!! Book vs. Cake Book Cake AND CAKE WINS BRCE!!!!! Cake: Oh Yeah, I Win!! Book: Aww Why couldn't I Win Yin: Yeah! Yang: Of course we didn't win your both stupid IDIOTS! Yin: Well I Think Book is very Well Read. Book: Hey! *Freezes Yin-Yang* Cake: What a bunch of Losers! Loser: Did someone Call me? Cake: OH MY GOSH LOSER!! You Totally Deserve to Win, I am Worthless Conpared to your All Mighty Grace!! That's it we Must Hold a Bonus Round for Best Original Character Created by the Creator, but wasn't part of the show at first Ever! Loser: Oh You didn't Have to.. Cake: Well I'm Still The BEST RECOMMENDED CHARACTER EVER BOCCBTCBPOTSAFE(Bonus Round) Yellow Face vs. Stapy vs. Foldy vs. Liy vs. Loser vs. Fan vs. Bow vs. Cheesy Yellow Face Stapy Foldy Liy Loser Fan Bow Cheesy Voting Ends on November 26th Category:Reccomended Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDI RCs Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Object Universe Category:BOTO